


Pull Over

by goldilocks



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks/pseuds/goldilocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how the story starts:<br/>'“Pull over. Lemme drive for a while.”<br/>Lyla’s mouth tightens, but she doesn’t look away from the road ahead. “I’m good.”'<br/>And at some point there's beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patsywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patsywalker/gifts).



“Pull over. Lemme drive for a while.”

Lyla’s mouth tightens, but she doesn’t look away from the road ahead. “I’m good.”

Tyra gives her a look. “Did I say anythin’ about you not bein’ good? What I said w—”

“Yeah, actually,” Lyla says quickly, jumping at the opportunity. “Multiple times. Your preferred term, if I’m not mistaken, was usually ‘bitch’ and ‘skank’. Somethin’ about cheatin’ and lyin’, too?”

Tyra laughs in that loud and familiar Tyra way when you know she hasn’t found anything particularly funny. What’s more likely is that she’s about to give you a piece of her mind and boy, you are probably not gonna like what she has to say. Or she’s about to get downright physical. It’s a toss-up.

“First of all, not gonna deny I’ve done all of the above. And taken some pleasure in it, too. Second of all, um, _hello_ , you _were_ a cheating, well, I don’t have to repeat the word, you’ve heard it from me God-knows-how-many-tim—”

Lyla raises an eyebrow. “Bitch?”

“Skank.”

“Ah.”

“ _And_ I’m trying to cut down on those particular words. Part of my self-improvement program, _capeesh_ *? Third of all—I am not finished, Garrity, I can see your lips twitchin’, hold it in—we’re well past this whole... thing, so there’s no reason to dig up old bones—”

“Is that even an expression?”

Tyra shoots her a glaring look and raises her voice slightly. “I saw you gripping the wheel hard and your knuckles whitenin’ and I thought your hands might be cramping. That’s all. Happy now?”

Lyla is quiet for a beat, before responding in a tone evidently as flat as possible on purpose, “So, that wasn’t a criticism regarding my speed and overall driving?”

Tyra doesn’t miss that Lyla’s hands have relaxed slightly. She chuckles. “C’mon, Garrity, I thought you’ve gotten to know me a little better by now. Bad girl routine. And on the inside—”

“A real softie,” Lyla scoffs.

“Okay, let’s not push it,” Tyra says and she can now see Lyla’s smiling, too. “So, how ‘bout it? Pullin’ over time?”

Lyla sighs. “Fine.”

Tyra all but claps her hands. “Get your ass out, Garrity.”

Lyla makes a face just so she would make it absolutely clear she isn’t doing this willingly. Tyra jumps out of the truck and heads to the tailgate.

“Hey, Softie, the driver’s seat over here!”

Tyra gives Lyla the finger and comes back, carrying two beers and a plaid blanket.

“Are you kiddin’ me right now?” Lyla’s voice is incredulous. “Thought you were gonna take the wheel—”

“Yeah, well, I am,” Tyra shrugs. “After we down one each.”

“I’m not getting in the truck with you inebriated.”

Tyra laughs and, finally, it sounds genuine. “One beer does not Tyra drunk make. And you can’t tell me that you’ve never driven around with Tim drunk off his ass, ‘cause I’ll have to go back to calling you a lyin’—”

“All right, all right,” Lyla cuts Tyra off and grabs a bottle from her. She watches Tyra spread out the blanket on the dry grass and plomp down ungracefully. “No food, then?”

Tyra shakes her head.

“Not the best picnic I’ve ever had,” Lyla says, lowering herself next to Tyra. “But not the worst one, either. The worst was,” she begins and pauses to open the beer. The girls clink the bottles together and Lyla takes a swig. “The worst picnic was when Jason drove me out in the middle of nowhere, all mysterious, he didn’t want to tell me where we were goin’ or why, but basically, he was tryin’ to seduce me, all serious-like—”

Tyra’s already cackling. “You mean bang you? For the first time? Out… here?”

Lyla scrunches her nose. “Yeah, and it was all dirty and dusty and there were bugs crawling up my butt the whole time and the wine he brought—”

“Ooh, he brought wine!” Tyra teased.

“—was probably the sourest thing I’d tasted in my life and—”

“Did you do it?” Tyra cuts in.

Lyla laughs. “Sorta. Well, we kinda tried, but it wasn’t really working, you know, I couldn’t relax and soon he started getting itchy as well, no, really, there were some nasty bugs all over the place, I don’t—”

By now Tyra’s roaring with laughter. “Damn, Garrity! Classy.”

Still grinning, Lyla grips the beer bottle a bit tighter. “We always used to call it the worst picnic ever, but… Doesn’t feel that way anymore, you know? It was actually.... a good day.”

“Nasty bugs and all,” Tyra says jokingly, but her eyes are steady and serious.

“Nasty bugs and all,” Lyla agrees.

“Well, we ain’t got any crawlies this time, unfortunately, but at least the beer is cold. And, hey, we got a sunset! That’s gotta score me some points.”

“Mmm.”

“You about done there, Garrity? One more chug and I’m good to—”

“Not yet. Let’s just… Stay a while. Feels good to just… do nothin’. For a bit. You know.”

Tyra opens her mouth to perhaps say something funny or snide, but she doesn’t go through with it.

“Sure thing, Garrity. Dillon ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

\--

* _Capeesh_ should be spelled _capisce_ , and even more accurately, it should be _capisci_ , but I felt this would be more true to the discourse, so there you have it.


End file.
